M1911
Create-A-Class.]]The M1911, also known as the Colt .45, is an American single-action, .45 caliber semi-automatic handgun designed by John Moses Browning. It was adopted by the military after being tested, and was used for over 90 years until it was largely replaced by the M9, seeing continued use only by special operations and collectors. The M1911 has been used in almost every major conflict in the 20th and 21st century, and its reliability and firepower has made it one of the most common pistols in the world. Many modern handguns are based on the M1911's tilting barrel short recoil system. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1911 is the sidearm used by the Americans. It has a seven-round magazine, mediocre accuracy and does average damage. It is only useful when the player does not have time to reload his primary weapon or if his primary weapon is bolt action and he needs to engage close enemies. Image:M1911 1.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty. Image:M1911iron 1.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 2 The M1911 in Call of Duty 2 is almost exactly the same as it is in Call of Duty. However, it is still a decent pistol as a last resort, particularly if the player's primary weapon is out of ammo or there is no time to reload. Image:M19112.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 2. Image:M1911iron 2.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The M1911 is the standard sidearm for the American soldiers in multiplayer levels. The normal M1911 is only a mediocre backup weapon. It is handy for when you are reloading or for when you are out of ammo for your primary weapon. When you get eight points in a match, you get the ability to use two M1911 pistols in the Sub-Machine Gun class, but with very few bullets. Once you get sixteen points, you get more bullets. The dual M1911s are very effective when your enemies are close; you can take out three to four enemies easily. Despite its advantages, the M1911 isn't used often by online players, as normal guns simply overpower its accuracy, damage and rate of fire. Call of Duty 3 Sidearm of the Allies in Multiplayer mode. It has medium power (capable of killing within 3-4 shots) and has a capacity of 7, but has a faster reload than the Walther P38, which compensates for its smaller capacity. One interesting thing of the pistol is that it never locks the slide when it gets out of ammo, just simply release the magazine and insert the other one. File:CoD3_M1911.jpg| The M1911 in Call of Duty 3 File:CoD3_M1911_ADS.jpg| Ironsight view Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is the M1911 MEU (M-45, MEUSOC pistol), which is an extensively modernized 1911-style pistol. Prominent modern modifications include the Commander-style hammer, the 3-hole lightweight trigger, and a full-length recoil spring guide rod. The M1911 MEU is the standard-issue sidearm for Marines in the Force Recon Element of USMC Marine Expeditionary Units. Singleplayer The M1911 featured is a variant similar to the many modern custom and semi-custom M1911 models. The in-game M1911 possesses night sights and 8 round magazines, standard features of most semi-custom 1911 pistols. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over, but also appears in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty while under fire. In the level "Game Over," SSgt. Griggs is seen using a nickel M1911 while dragging Soap to safety. The nickel M1911 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. The nickel plating led many to think that it was a Desert Eagle. The M1911 plays an important role in Game Over, when Captain Price slides his M1911 across the ground to Soap, who then proceeds to kill Zakhaev and his guards with the pistol. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M1911 has stats that are similar to the USP .45, except that it has a lower magazine capacity (8 in the M1911 vs. 12 in the USP .45), less muzzle climb, and a higher hip-fire accuracy, leading to a pistol that has a very different "feel" and playing style than the USP .45. Like the M9 and USP .45, it can be fitted with a suppressor. Image:M1911_4.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:M1911iron_4.png|The M1911's iron sights. Image:M1911sil_4.png|The suppressed M1911 File:Weapon_colt1911_white.png|The nickel-plated M1911 Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer An overall decent pistol with moderate damage and ammo capacity, the M1911 is better used as a last resort weapon,as it is in real life. It is the default Last Stand pistol. It holds 8 rounds, opposed to the actual WW2 M1911s, which held 7 rounds (it may correct with the first time you shoot it for one round in chamber). Out of all the pistols, this is the most overlooked, because most players doubt its power. However, it is exactly the same as the other non-Magnum pistols except for reload times. Nazi Zombies In Nazi Zombies, players always start with the M1911. It's a good gun for the first two to three rounds, but it is useless in any later round. In Der Riese, the M1911 can be upgraded to the "C-3000 b1at ch35". It translates to "See-3000 biatches" in 1337 (leet). The C-3000 shoots grenades instead of regular bullets, and has minor splash damage. It is a less powerful form of the Holy Pistol. The "Holy Pistol" In the PC version, you can use the Holy Pistol in every level including the Nazi Zombies game mode. The Holy Pistol is an average M1911, except it fires grenades and provides shorter range than a pistol. The animation while sprinting is different than that of the regular M1911 as well. Image:M1911.PNG|The M1911 in Call of Duty: World at War. Image:M1911 Sights.PNG|The M1911's Iron Sights. Image:PaP_colt.jpg|The C-3000 b1at-ch35 Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The DS version of the M1911 is pretty much the same as the console versions. With the same same accuracy, power, and recoil. The pistol somehow looks more like the one in Call of Duty 2 with a similar looking grip safety, the DS version also holds 7 rounds unlike the Console and PC version that hold 8. File:M1911_DS.jpg File:M1911_Sights_DS.jpg File:M1911_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The M1911 is seen once in the first gameplay of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; Soap MacTavish is seen wearing one in his holster. A Brazilian Militia Sniper also has one in his holster, as can be seen in the following photo. The pistol that Soap has in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the same one Captain Price gave to him during the mission "Game Over" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "The Gulag" Soap gives it to Captain Price saying "This belongs to you sir." Eventually at the final mission you can see the pistol on Captain Price. The pistol can only be used in the bonus level, Museum. This may be due to a problem Infinity Ward encountered when coding the gun as there seems to be a delay in the reload animation. In Multi-player, if you're using a Sniper rifle as your primary weapon and don't have a Ghillie suit enabled in Desert or Arctic maps, you can see an M1911 in a holster on either their belt or side. File:M1911 6.png|The M1911 as it appears in Modern Warfare 2 File:M1911_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Videos Left|Thumb|An overview of the World at War M1911 Trivia *In Call of Duty 3 when firing the M1911, the last shot doesn't lock the slide back as it should. *The M1911 is the single weapon with most appearances in Call of Duty games, appearing in all except Finest Hour. A close follower is the StG-44, which only doesn't appear in the most recent game, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The M1911 was first adopted exactly 100 years prior to the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare making the events of this game occur in the year 2011. And as of the events of Modern Warfare 2, has been in service for 105 years, making it one of the oldest weapons in the series, beaten only by the Webley revolver, Mosin-Nagant, Lee-Enfield and Model 1887. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, every single time during a cinematic in which the M1911 is used, it uses the Desert Eagle's firing sound; likely for an added dramatic effect the normal sound would be unable to generate. *During the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare beta, the gun was called "M1911 Colt .45". *When SSgt. Griggs is seen dragging you into the open in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare campaign mission "Game Over" he fires nickel-plated M1911 with 8 rounds, unseen elsewhere in game. The M1911 only has 7 rounds in single-player. However, this is not technically incorrect because an M1911 can hold 7 rounds plus 1 in the chamber. 8 round magazines are also common for 1911 pistols in real life; this is seen in Multiplayer where you have 8 rounds regardless of one being in the chamber. *In the Modern Warfare 2 level "The Gulag", Captain MacTavish seems to pull Captain Price's M1911 out of nowhere. The player can see MacTavish with an M9 in his holster, but not an M1911. It is possible that he carries it with him on military operations as a keepsake and kept it in a hidden part of his uniform. Though you can see it on his side in "Cliffhanger". *The M1911 in both Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has its hammer in "half-cocked" state. This state was primarily used by left-handed shooters who couldn't reach the safety on the left side with their left hand, acting as an interim "safety"; a left-handed shooter's "Condition One". However, the shooter would have to manually fully cock the hammer before firing - the 1911's trigger cannot cock the hammer, hence "single-action", and half-cocked carry is considered unsafe and is not recommended by most, if not all manufacturers of 1911 pistols. This is especially strange considering that the in-game models in both Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 have an obvious ambidextrous safety lever. *The M1911 is the secondary weapon of choice for Captain Price of the Modern Warfare series. *In Call of Duty 4, all of the main antagonists are killed by an M1911. Khaled Al-Asad is executed by Captain Price wielding an M1911, Victor Zakhaev kills himself with an M1911, and Sgt. "Soap" Mactavish kills Imran Zakhaev with the M1911 Price slides to him. *The M1911 creates the same sound when fired as the USP .45. *The M1911 is visible in Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, it is in a holster on the sniper's outfit (no ghillie suit). *Ghost is apparently a user of the M1911 as well, because in S.S.D.D., a Ranger observing the Pit remarks, "Some other dude with a skull ski mask did it in 18.28 with a 1911". This is an obvious reference to Ghost's completion time when running the Pit, this is quite impressive given that the gun only has 7 rounds and multiple reloads would be necessary to take out all of the Pit's targets, this seems to be a testament to the skill of the Task Force that as noted by two soldiers on base made the "Deltas look like they were moving in slow motion", when they saw Soap and Ghost's performances. *Though no one knows what the 1911 in the Modern Warfare series is specifically modeled after, the gun that it resembles most is a Kimber Warrior, though it does not have the 1913 Picatinny rail on the frame (in-game) that the Warrior does in real life. *The Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 M1911 .45 in the Museum looks and functions the exact way its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart does in recoil, sights, and reloading time, meaning that the M1911 is likely to have been simply ported over from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. However, the M1911 in Modern Warfare 2 has some noticeable changes, such as the reload sounding a bit quieter and a stall before reloading once the magazine is completely emptied. *In Museum, the M1911 has a strange delay before you automatically reload once the magazine is empty. However, it's the only weapon that has its slide stopped in back position in the right moment - after the last shot is fired. The other handguns have their slide stopped back after a delay - exactly when the reloading animation starts. Until then they have their slides forward and they look as loaded guns. *When aiming down the sight of an M1911 .45 in game, the speed at which you walk is much slower compared to non-ADS, normal walking speed. This is only apparent while using the M1911, as the other pistols and SMGs increase walking speed with ADS. *In the DS version, it's used as a melee weapon when holding it, not the knife. *In Nazi zombies, there is a rare glitch: When you are down, it will fire like a machine gun, though, it only uses 1 shot. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Multiplayer Category:Nazi Zombies